Scars of a Suffering Nature
by InfernoAlive
Summary: Stories about the beautiful and complicated relationship of Wolf, wild street-fighter Lunar and Scarlet Benoit, innocent and inquisitive human whose paths cross and are instantly inseparable. Set throughout the book series of the Lunar Chronicles, read the story once more but from amazing POVs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy this short story inspired by the Lunar Chronicles. My favourite couple by far is Scarlett and Wolf so I thought I would write my own story. Please review to let me know what you think and if I should continue writing this collection. Maybe I could try out other couples! **

**Thank you, all support is appreciated. Stay strong!**

**-InfernoAlive**

Scars of a Suffering Nature

SPOV

I watched Cinder and Thorne where they sat in the cockpit, arguing as usual, this time about which way to go. I rolled my eyes, and set out in search to find Wolf. The spaceship echoed beneath my feet and I let out a nervous breath. Wolf always seemed to sense everything and it kind of freaked me out. This time I wanted to catch him off guard. I rounded a corner and saw him, sitting on a crate that had not be opened yet, and inspecting a scar. Completely shirtless as well!

I expected him to look up and spot me, for his face to change to one of awkward, naked love but he didn't, seemingly too absorbed in what he was doing. He loved me… I kept this in mind as I studied this scarred, scary man; his strong canine teeth becoming visible through his slight frown. His dark, wavy hair curling at the ends from the hint of sweat. Wolf often tried to get exercise on board on the ship: obviously his inner wolf was crying out for justice. Oh Wolf…

I sighed in contentment as I took him in, in all his wild beauty and this time he looked up. I froze, taking in his expression as his grew wide, and his hands start to tremble. Then he forcibly relaxed and a tight smile spread across his angular face.

"Scarlett… I…" He stammered breathlessly, and a pain tore through my rapidly beating heart. He was so self-controlled around me, terrified of losing to the beast inside and hurting me again, "I didn't… hear you…"

"That's because I didn't want you to." I whispered, my eyes glued to the floor as I heard Wolf let out a breath. He was hurt. I didn't mean to offend him, but he was just so careful around me, as if I was a glass that he didn't want to break. I wasn't as fragile or as vulnerable as all that, and he had to realise it.

"Scarlett…" He began but I didn't want to hear him.

"Just shut up and come here!" I ordered and when he didn't make a move, I strode towards him, took his face in my hands and kissed him. His response was hesitant at first but then the desire grew, and he begun to wind his fingers through my red hair. "Scarlett!" he moaned against my mouth, and I felt his strong, soldier hands cup my waist, a sign of longing and hope.

I purred, feeling my heart flip high in my chest at this man who was created to kill and destroy, yet could hold the things he loved so gently. I felt him take me in his arms and lift me off the floor, so sudden I would have fallen to the ground at the shock of it if he hadn't been holding me up so strongly. I clung to him and gasped as his lips worked their way down my neck, caressing my skin in a show of passion and commitment. They were so warm, as they travelled, sucking at my skin until I felt feverish, on top of the world… I reached around as he held me to his chest, my hands searching for the scars that adorned him.

But as soon as I found the ridged surface of his skin, those beautiful imperfections, his body went rigid around me. Oh no, I thought. I've done it now. He slowly drew away from me, breathing harshly, and set me back down on the ground.

His arms left my waist and I instantly felt cold and exposed there, already missing his warmth. His love. His face was red, humid with passion as mine probably was, and the look in his eyes was horror mixed with regret.

"I'm sorry, Scarlett," he sighed, running an exasperated hand through his hair, making my fingers itch with need, "We can't do this. Who knows when I'll lose control again? All we need is one Lunar operative to come running along and I'll have choice but to hurt you. I can't…" His eyes closed in agony.

"But you fought back," I started desperately, taking a step towards him, "Remember? You found sanity, you didn't hurt me…"

"But I almost did!" Wolf shouted suddenly, opening his eyes so I saw the fury reflected in them, the beast about to be unleashed from within, "I was this close to tearing your throat out, Scarlett! How can you even stand to be around me? I could kill you in seconds if I wanted…"

"But you don't." I whispered quietly, cupping his cheek with my hand, "Trust me, Wolf. We'll get through this. And when we do, nothing is going to hold us back."

He hesitated but then leaned into my palm, shuddering as he absorbed my touch, closing his eyes weakly. Tears pricked at my eyes, seeing Wolf so feeble and tiring. I leaned in and pecked his cheek, the faint trace of stubble bristling my face. I let go of him after a few seconds, not looking at his face as I went to leave the room.

Just as I was rounding the corner Wolf called out to me, "See you at supper Scarlett?"

I turned around and met his shy, pale face; his fingers brushing his cheek from where I'd kissed him, "Sure thing soldier!" I gave him a tense smile as he beamed at me, his eyes sparkling.

And it cut me to the core.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Lunar Chronicles fanfictions are definitely popular… I'm looking at the views like Gollum right now… my precious… MY PRECIOUS….**

**So… I decided to do another Scarlet x Wolf story, this one set in **_**Cress**_**, in Wolf POV when he realises Scarlet's gone. I thought it was a powerful moment for him and for me. *cries into box of tissues***

**It kind of ruined Cress for me, I mean, my fav couple just…. GONE. But I guess Cresswell made up for it. #KeepCalmAndLoveCarswellThorne ;)**

**Speaking of which, my new collection of stories – Love is in the Hair – has just been released and is an ongoing project. Go check it out!**

**Shout outs to…**

**Aurum19: The only one who could possibly lov more than me! Lol**

**Lovelunarchron: My first reviewer for Love is in the Hair – thanks for complimenting on my 'Thorne's Inner Monologue' lol**

**PokespeBlazey: Thanks so much for favouriting my 'A King's Reign of Love'. It means so much!**

**Thanks, all support is appreciated. Stay strong! *hugs all around***

**~InfernoAlive**

He watched the reunion between Cinder and Thorne with disinterest, scratching at his chest where all the tubes were tied to. Weird… he didn't remember being tied down like this… in fact his whole mind felt woozy… his brain just wasn't working today… maybe Scarlet would know…

Scarlet. Instantly he felt sick all over. Cold. His heart was in his throat and he found himself saying breathlessly, "Cinder?"

He saw her whole body go rigid as she heard his voice, and the coldness wormed through his system like a bad drug. She turned towards him, barely meeting his desperate gaze.

Then it all came back to him in a dizzying moment of heat, "I had a dream where you said… you told me that Scarlet…" He couldn't finish, as if he knew that if he said it aloud, it would come true. If he didn't finish Scarlet was going to be alright.

He saw Cinder swallow nervously, and his mind started screaming **NO…NO…**

"Wolf…" It was in her eyes, her whole face, where the painful truth was reflected back at him. All his memories of Scarlet came into his mind like a flash. An endless reel of film playing every precious scene they'd had together. It all burst into flames.

Cinder murmured, confirming his fears, "It wasn't a dream. She was taken."

Wolf heard Thorne say something or other but he wasn't listening anymore. Everything else was white noise in the background. All he could think of now was Scarlet: beautiful, caring, compassionate Scarlet. Her throwing him a tomato and telling him with some amusement what it was; her at his fight, looking so innocent and out of place amidst the tough atmosphere; Scarlet and him on the train, her touching his scars and wanting to know the story of each one; when he'd fought a member of his pack, the blood everywhere… and Scarlet spurring him on. When he'd crouched over in the street over her, about to tear her throat out. But she'd tamed him, saved him from the brink of insanity. And he'd failed her.

"She's dead." He whispered, the truth piercing him like a knife, "I failed her."

Cinder challenged him, "Wolf. She's not dead. You don't know that."

"Neither do you." He retorted weakly, all the life that was worth living draining out of him. And here was Cinder, filling him with false hopes and cruel stories.

She continued nonetheless, her words adding fuel to his growing anger and grief, "She's not dead. They'll want to keep her for… for bait. For information. They wouldn't just kill her. So there's still time, there's still time to do…"

She didn't get to finish. Every sentence that she'd said had been a hammer, breaking down the cage his inner beast was in. Now it was unleashed and thirsting for vengeance. Through a mist of red, he had Cinder against the wall, pinning her mercilessly by her throat as she choked.

"You think I want that?" he roared, his whole anger focused on the loss, pain that he felt inside, "For them to keep her, _alive? _You don't know what they'll do to her – but _I do." _As he said the words, his anger started to cool and the heart-wrenching grief set in, the only thing he could see being Scarlet's face framed by deep red curls – _"Scarlet-like the hair. What a clever observation." _"Scarlet…"

He dropped Cinder without a thought, visions of Scarlet invading his mind and ran out the room. He ran and ran on breathlessly, not caring where he was going, not caring about his life anymore.

What was worth living when the person you were living for was gone? He was nothing without Scarlet, nothing.

Nothing… He stopped suddenly, a desperate need building up inside, all his emotions crammed up into one until he howled. Howled so desperately, so wretchedly to tell the world of his unbearable pain.

The emptiness inside cried out, and he howled along it, detesting the nothingness that lived there now…

Nothing…

Scarlet, he thought, come back. I can't live without you.

I'm nothing without you.


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for all you S XW fans, but I've been kinda busy with other fanfictions recently – don't worry though! I will stick to what it says in my profile and UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE whenever I can! **

**I am doing the scene where Cinder, Wolf and Scarlet are in the ship waiting for Thorne to come back in **_**Cress. **_**This, as you may have gathered, is the scene where Scarlet gets kidnapped. Heart-wrenching I know, but a scene I couldn't resist writing about!**

**Shout outs to…**

**Aurum19: Try not to cry in this – we'll get through it together! *passes a box of tissues***

**Guest: Thank you for the wonderful comment – it spurs me on to do better!**

**Thank you, all support is appreciated and if you haven't already check out the other stuff I've been strong!**

**~InfernoAlive**

Gone

SPOV

We all stared at the comm flickering on the screen, only sent moments ago:

_Camera disabled. We're injured. Open dock._

The blood pounded in my ears as I looked between Wolf and Cinder. She was still staring at the screen wide-eyed, as if she didn't know what to make of it. I did, and the knowing look Wolf gave me said he did too.

"It's a trap," he said aloud, his expression calm and decisive, as if the answer was that obvious. Of course he had a lot of experience with Lunars, being one himself after all. He knew all the tricks.

Cinder wasn't ready to admit it though, "It might not be," she argued, her eye glowing as she scanned in the information. I bit my lip, not ready to get into this conversation. With these two at it, things would get ugly.

"It _is."_ Wolf insisted, rolling his eyes and staring Cinder down impatiently. As if she were a young, clueless child. Oh dear…

"We don't know that for sure! He's resourceful." She defended, clenching her jaw as she searched the computer to see if any cameras were still available. I sighed, the discomfort worming in my stomach like a virus.

"Cinder…" Wolf started, running his hand down his face, his wild hair sticking up as he do so. It filled me with the urge to straighten it down but I managed to hold myself at bay. Just.

"He could have survived." She interrupted, facing us both with a determined fire in her eyes, her hands twitching. We all knew she didn't believe it herself, that it was a trap. But that was Cinder wasn't it, rushing into situations no matter the odds.

"Or it's a trap," I muttered, but neither acknowledged I'd said anything at all, too busy in the heated staring contest probably.

Then Iko sounded from the ship's systems, "Cinder, what should I do?"

I saw Cinder ponder over it, her forehead creasing as she thought hard. Sympathy coiled in my chest, the pressure that Cinder must be going through.

Then she gulped before answering, "Open the dock. Both of you, stay here." Oh crap, here we go!

"Absolutely not." Wolf growled, striding over to her in a matter of seconds, prowling like the animal caged inside. He was on the verge of losing control, I could see it in his bright, green eyes, and I started to panic.

"Wolf." Cinder commanded in a surprisingly calm voice that soothed me as she held him back with her metal hand warningly, "Stay here. If there is a thaumaturge on that ship, Iko and I are the only ones who can't be controlled."

With a new strength gained from her calming words I took hold of his elbow, rubbing it gently, "She's right. Your presence could do more harm than good." I felt him try to resist me as Cinder ran off but determinedly, I set him down on a chair. He seemed agitated, tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair, his knee jogging up and down, "She's needs someone with her. Going out on her own was just…"

"Hey, hey," I knelt down in front of him and took his face in my hands, my thumbs stroking the edge of his cheekbones, "She's going to be alright okay? It's Cinder, strong, stubborn. I think she'll survive."

He pouted in annoyance but didn't make any move to get up. I smiled and kissed his temple, "Good boy." As I drew away, I saw him grin, his eyes brightening. He was so adorable, and I blushed as he took a strand of my hair and caressed it.

"Scarlet, I… I just…" he swallowed, and looked down at the floor. I tilted his head so he was forced to meet my gaze.

"What? You can tell me, okay? No more secrets."

He gave another smile but this one was tense and less sincere than the others, "All I want is…"

But he didn't get a chance to finish because another comm was sent to the ship along with a _ting _that announced its arrival.

_Help us._

I shivered, the uncertainty of the message conjuring nightmarish images in my head. Wolf growled next to me, "I can't believe Cinder actually thinks its Thorne…"

I just shrugged, not knowing what to do as the message flickered, the lies and truths behind it unknown. Then I heard running and turned around sharpish, already knowing what had happened. _Wolf._

The last thing I saw was his head disappearing through the doorway where Cinder had exited. Oh crap, he'd gone after her. This was a death wish on us all.

"Wolf!" I screamed, rising to my feet as I dived after him, "_Wolf, get back here right now!"_

But of course he wouldn't listen, not even to me, in this state of frenzied anger. He was too fast and he was out of sight before I'd barely got out of the room. I fished in my pocket of my red hoodie and sure enough, there was my gun, the holster gleaming confidently in my hand.

A guttural roar sounded not too far away and my stomach dropped. Wolf had arrived on the scene already. What had happened? Was it too late to fix it?

I hurried through the rooms, passing each with renewed vigour as wild thoughts ran through my head. _Who was really on that pod ship? Was Cinder fighting them? What if it was a thaumaturge was there? What if Wolf was now under control, fighting Cinder? What had happened to Thorne and that girl they'd been trying to rescue? What if… what if…_

Finally, I came to the doorway that connected to the pod ships, the horrific sight of battle overwhelming me. There was Sybil Mira, Lunar thaumaturge, and her personal guard; and Wolf fighting Cinder against a pod ship, prowling towards her, his eyes gleaming with the promise of new kill…

I didn't hesitate, drawing out the gun and aiming it at Sybil who still hadn't realised I was here yet. Element of surprise was the best thing I had right now and if I managed to hurt Sybil before she took control of me, it was a bonus for us. Just as I let the bullet fire, Wolf flinched near Cinder before diving in front of Sybil.

I screamed, my eyes tracking the stream of blood coursing down Wolf's chest as he stood in front of Sybil. Time stopped, the world slowing down around me as I met Wolf's predatory gaze, no glimmer of recognition in his stance. I lowered the gun with shaking hands.

Blood pooled from his wounds and I shuddered, "Wolf…"

Then another gunshot sounded and it hit Sybil in her thigh as she fell, and for one second I thought I'd somehow pulled the trigger. But it wasn't me, but the guard who was holding a gun and stuttering some excuse about Cinder controlling him. Then Sybil shoved Wolf away from her towards the guard and they both fell to the floor.

"WOLF!" I yelled, aiming the gun at Sybil again, but she was running away to the nearest pod ship. I didn't notice anything around me then felt a strange sensation pass over my mind, a sense of devotion and utter obedience. I would do anything for the woman who dragged me towards the pod ship, yelling at me to take her back to Luna.

Of course, anything, and I was shoved inside, the docking patch opening…

And I was gone.


End file.
